ticopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Llorona
La Llorona es un personaje legendario originario de México, cuya leyenda se ha difundido por varios países de Hispanoamérica. Se trata de una mujer que pierde a sus hijos y, convertida en un alma en pena, los busca en vano, turbando con su llanto a los que la oyen. Aunque hay muchas versiones de la historia, los hechos principales son siempre los mismos. La leyenda de la Llorona en México Antecedentes históricos: la caída de Tenochtitlán Cihuacóatl (también Chihucóatl o Ciucóatl) Divinidad azteca, mitad serpiente mitad mujer. Cihuacóatl fue la primera mujer en dar a luz, considerada por ello protectora de los partos y, en especial, de las mujeres muertas al dar a luz. Ayudó a Quetzalcóatl a construir la presente era de la humanidad moliendo huesos de las eras previas y mezclándolos con sangre. Es madre de Mixcóatl, al que abandonó en una encrucijada de caminos. La tradición dice que regresa frecuentemente para llorar por su hijo perdido, pero en el lugar sólo halla un cuchillo de sacrificios. Regía sobre el Cihuateteo, las mujeres nobles que habían muerto en el parto. En la leyenda, esta divinidad surge en forma fantasmal para advertir sobre la destrucción del imperio de Moctezuma, tomando después como nombre popular el de La Llorona. El imperio mexica dominó durante siglos el área de México. Según la leyenda, los fundadores del mismo partieron guiados por una profecía que afirmaba que los dioses les enseñarían dónde debían asentarse mediante una señal: un águila devorando una serpiente, de pie sobre un nopal en medio de un lago. Cuando llegaron a donde actualmente está la Ciudad de México, Distrito Federal, vieron el signo en medio de una amplia laguna. Sobre sus aguas erigieron la vasta ciudad de Tenochtitlán. Con los años, los españoles llegaron a tierras mexicanas. Comandados por Hernán Cortés, tomaron la ciudad de Tenochtitlán, la redujeron a ruinas y asesinaron a los emperadores Moctezuma y Cuauhtémoc. Los conquistadores españoles fundaron sobre la desolación la actual Ciudad de México. El lamento del espíritu En el México colonial, cada noche las campanas del templo católico marcaban el toque de queda sobre las once de la noche. Pasada esa hora, comenzaban a oírse llantos y gritos angustiosos, emitidos por una mujer sobrenatural que recorría de madrugada la colonia española y desaparecía misteriosamente antes del alba. Después de que el suceso se repitiera por varias noches, los vecinos comenzaron a preguntarse quién sería esa mujer y qué pena la ahogaría. Asomándose a las ventanas, o saliendo bravamente a su encuentro, distinguieron a una mujer vestida de blanco, oculta tras un velo, flaca y macilenta, que se arrodillaba mirando a Oriente en la Plaza Mayor. Al ver que la seguían, se desvaneció entre la bruma junto al Lago de Texcoco. Otros dicen haberla oído en otros lugares del país. ¿Quién era y por qué lloraba? thumb|250px|[[La Malinche traduce la lengua de los mexicas a Cortés. Lienzo Tlaxcala Siglo XV]] Se formularon diversas teorías sobre la fantasmagórica desconocida, a la que el pueblo, por su perpetua aflicción, comenzó a llamar la Llorona. Se decía que era una mujer indígena, enamorada de un caballero español o criollo, con quien tuvo tres niños. Sin embargo, él no formalizó su relación: se limitaba a visitarla y evitaba casarse con ella. Tiempo después, el hombre se casó con una mujer española, pues tal enlace le resultaba más conveniente. Al enterarse, la Llorona enloqueció de dolor y ahogó a sus tres hijos en el río. Después, al ver lo que había hecho, se suicidó. Desde entonces, su fantasma pena y se la oye gritar "¡Ay, mis hijos!" (o bien, emitir un gemido mudo). Suele hallársela en el río, recorriendo en el lugar donde murieron sus hijos y ella se quitó la vida. Algunos ponen la leyenda en relación con la creencia totonaca en las Cihuateteo, mujeres muertas en el parto, a las que se consideraba diosas. Las diferentes versiones de la leyenda en otros países hispanoamericanos Argentina En este país se dice que la Llorona es una mujer que mató a su hijo ahogándolo en un río. Suele aparecerse con una túnica negra, con su hijo muerto en brazos, lamentándose y llorando, gritando "mi hijo, mi hijo". Quien la ve o la escucha puede llegar a volverse loco. Con sus lamentos puede llegar a espantar al más valiente y paralizarlo en un segundo. Chile En Chile la leyenda de la Llorona también es importante. Al igual que la Calchona, la Viuda y la Condená, es uno de los personajes femeninos más característicos del folklore y la mitología chilena. La leyenda es conocida desde Arica hasta Chiloé, en la zona meridional de Chile. Encontramos algunas versiones muy semejantes a la leyenda mexicana y otras peculiares del folklore chileno. En cualquier caso, se trata siempre del espectro de una mujer que emite un gemido lastimero mientras busca a sus hijos. La Pucullén En la versión distintiva de la tradición chilena, la Llorona se llama la Pucullén. Se dice que llora eternamente porque le quitaron a su hijo de sus brazos a muy corta edad. Es una presencia fantasmal vestida de blanco, a la que sólo puede ver la gente que está cercana a la muerte, algunas personas con habilidades especiales (como las Machis o los Calcus) y los animales que tienen los sentidos más agudos, entre ellos los perros, que lanzan lastimeros aullidos cuando perciben su presencia. La Pucullén es una guía de los muertos, que indica con sus pasos y llantos el camino que debe recorrer el muerto para dirigirse desde su morada terrenal hacia el más allá. Se dice que llora como plañidera por todos los familiares del difunto, para que todos ellos se consuelen pronto de la pérdida; además, evita que el espíritu del muerto decida acudir a penarlos, disconforme con las pocas lágrimas y manifestaciones de pesar de sus parientes. Algunos cuentan que si uno se frota los ojos con lágrimas de perro, podrá verla; pero si el corazón del que observa no es firme, la imagen será espantosa. Con sus abundantes lágrimas, que forman un charco cristalino, la Pucullén señala el sitio preciso en el campo santo donde debe abrirse la fosa para depositar el féretro. Se dice que si esto sucede, debe utilizarse toda la tierra necesaria para cubrir por completo el féretro, pues en caso contrario antes de un año morirá un familiar del difunto. Como castigo por el descuido que la llevó a perder a sus hijos, roba los hijos de otras madres, confundiéndolos con los suyos. La Llorona del puente Lingue Según otra versión, los hechos sucedieron en el puente Lingue, en Litueche. Era un día de lluvia torrencial y el puente tenía mucha corriente, siendo muy peligrosa. Un señor que observaba lo que pasaba vio a una mujer con un bebé en los brazos. Ella, muy afligida por la lluvia, se apoyó en el palo del puente, gritó y gritó, confundiéndose sus gritos con los llantos del niño. Después, el bebe desapareció entre las aguas y la mujer se lanzó al agua, donde murió ahogada sin llegar a encontrar a su bebé. Desde entonces, cada vez que llueve se escucha llorar de forma inconsolable a la mujer. Sólo cuando encuentre a su hijo cesará su llanto. La Llorona y el Diablo En Valparaíso se dice que la Llorona fue una mujer que se casó con el Diablo. Esta mujer se enamoró de él pensando que era un hombre bueno, sin saber quién era en realidad. Un día, el Diablo llegó más temprano de lo normal a su casa y la mujer aún no tenía preparada la comida. Salió a comprar para cocinar, pero el Diablo no aguantó más y se comió a sus hijos. Cuando volvió la mujer, desconsolada lloraba por sus hijos todas las noches. Un día, el Diablo se cansó de sus llantos continuos. La amarró a la cama con unas cadenas y le enterró una estaca en el corazón. Desde ese momento, la Llorona recorre las calles de toda la región arrastrando sus cadenas y llorando por sus hijos perdidos. Ecuador En Ecuador ésta es una leyenda muy conocida, junto a la leyenda de la dama tapada. La Llorona era una mujer cuyo esposo la abandonó junto a su bebé. Ella enloqueció y ahogó al bebé en el río, pero después se arrepintió y se echó al agua a buscarlo. Cuando lo encontró, ya estaba muerto y sin uno de sus dedos, el meñique. Entonces la Llorona se suicidó y desde entonces su alma en pena vaga, cortando el dedo meñique de quien se le aparezca. Sin embargo, también existe la versión más conocida, en la que ahoga a su bebé y ahora llora buscándolo sin descanso. Estas historias son muy creídas por los campesinos. Colombia Junto a la Patasola y la Tunda, La llorona también es una leyenda muy conocida en Colombia. Según la versión de la leyenda en la tradición colombiana, la Llorona es un espectro errante que recorre los valles y montañas, cerca de los ríos y lagunas, vestida con una bata variopinta que la cubre hasta los talones. Tiene el cabello largo y rizado, de color plateado, negro y dorado, y en él se posan grillos, luciérnagas, cocuyos y mariposas. Su rostro es una calavera aterradora, y en las cuencas de sus ojos giran dos bolas incandescentes. De su nariz cuelga un cordón umbilical y con sus enormes dientes muerde el tallo de una rosa roja. Las mangas de la batola le llegan hasta sus muñecas y con sus manos grandes, huesudas y ensangrentadas, arrulla a un feto muerto. Al gemir, la Llorona derrama lágrimas de sangre sobre la mortaja azul de la criatura, que conserva una expresión angelical y con sus ojos parece acusar a la madre que le quitó la vida. Sobre la cabeza de la llorona está parado un cuervo, pájaro asociado a los muertos, la desgracia y el infortunio, y de sus huesos emergen larvas, gusanos, cucarachas y ratas. Costa Rica La Llorona es el personaje legendario más famoso de Costa Rica, junto con el Cadejos y la Cegua. Era una muchacha, la más bonita del pueblo, y todos la cuidaban: si se la veía con un novio, lo agarraban a pedradas, por miedo a que le rompiera el corazón o la dejara embarazada. Un día, el muchacho más rico del lugar le pidió que fuera su novia y ella se negó. El muchacho se la llevó y la forzó. Ella quedó embarazada y su madre le dijo que se fuera de la casa o mancharía la reputación de la familia. La muchacha no quiso. La madre le propuso vender al bebé, pero la Llorona no accedió. Finalmente, ella y su madre elaboraron un plan. La muchacha se escondió y cuando tuvo el bebé lo envolvió en cobijas, lo puso en una canasta y dejó que el río se lo llevara. Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, se tiró al río ella también y se ahogó en busca de su hijo, al que nunca encontró. Y las noches de luna llena se la oye llorar junto al río o el mar, buscando aún a su bebé. El Salvador En El Salvador, junto con La Siguanaba y La Descarnada, la Llorona es el personaje legendario más conocido de este país. Los ancianos cuentan a menudo su historia. Se dice que vaga por las calles de pueblos rurales llorando por sus hijos y, tras entrar en la iglesia local, desaparece. Afirman que el alma de quien la mire y la siga vagará durante toda la Eternidad. La llorona es un personaje que en un pueblo al entrar por la calle principal da su primer gito y comienza a llorar paro lo curioso es que busca el camino que llega a cementerio de la comunidad y las personas que la escuchan comienzan a sentir escalofrios en sus cuerpos y no pueden darle la espalda porque si lo hacen la tendran a su lado. F.F. Guatemala En la versión guatemalteca, la Llorona es una mujer llamada María, condenada a repetir hasta el fin de los tiempos su grito («¡Ay, mis hijos!»). En efecto, mientras su esposo estaba fuera, María tuvo amores con un mozo que llegó a revisar un problema en su casa y la dejó embarazada. Angustiada, ahogó a su hijo, Juan de la Cruz, en el río (o, según otras versiones, a sus dos hijos). La Llorona es bien conocida en toda Guatemala. Según la tradición, pasea por las calles solitarias y frecuenta los lugares donde hay agua, como piletas, ríos, fuentes o tanques. Sus lastimeros gritos asustan al más valiente y paralizan al pavoroso. Muchos dicen haberla visto y escuchado. Se cuenta que cuando se la escucha cerca, en realidad está muy lejos, y viceversa. Se dice que no puede ganarse a una persona (es decir, quitarle la vida) si ésta usa la ropa interior al revés, y que un hombre acechado por la Llorona se salvará si una mujer le toma de la mano, pues el espectro sólo ataca a personas solitarias. También se cuenta que si uno escucha el grito debe tratar de moverse y no quedarse congelado por el pavor. La persona tiene que huir antes de escuchar el tercer grito, o la Llorona se la ganará. Para evitar encontrarse con ella, o ahuyentarla, hará bien en rezar al santo de su devoción o repetir las oraciones tradicionales católicas. Unos imaginan a la Llorona como una mujer vestida de luto riguroso; otro la ven vestida de blanco. También se dice que el pelo suele taparle la cara. otro aspecto propio del espectro según otra leyendas guatemaltecas es que su grito viene acompañado de un viento frío que hiela la sangre Honduras La Llorona y la Sucia son personajes bien conocidos en las leyendas hondureñas. Se cuentan muchas versiones de su historia. Generalmente, se la sitúa junto a los ríos. Panamá La leyenda de la Llorona es el cuento folklórico más popular de Panamá. En este país centroamericano se fusionó o influenció dos leyendas: la Tulivieja, muy popular en las provincias centrales, y la Tepesa, oriunda de las comarcas indígenas y muy popular en las tierras de las provincias de Los Santos, Veraguas y Chiriquí. Tanto la Tulivieja como la Tepesa son mujeres transformadas en monstruos, que se aparecen de noche cerca de los ríos y quebradas buscando a su hijo perdido. La Tulivieja Según la tradición, la Tulivieja era una hermosa y joven mujer casada que tenía fama de ser muy parrandera, la cual tuvo un embarazo no deseado con un hombre lujurioso que conoció en una de esas fiestas, al cual no volvió a ver nunca más luego de tener sexo con él. Se dice que la muchacha huyó y, luego de parir, dejó al bebé junto a su tule cerca de un río, para que el niño muriera de hambre y así continuar con su vida juerguista. Sin embargo, ese mismo día ella se arripintió y regresó al río a buscar a su hijo; pero no lo encontró y comenzó a llorar, arrepentida por el grave error que había cometido. Dios la castigó por su irresponsabilidad y la transformó en un ser horripilante con agujeros en su cara y cabellos largos hasta los pies. Sus pies se le viraron y se transformaron en patas de gallina. Desde entonces, anda vagando por la eternidad buscando a ese hijo perdido. La Tepesa En cuanto a la Tepesa, su historia se remonta a la conquista, cuando un español enamoró a una hermosa joven indígena de la comarca Ngöbe Bugle y la dejó embarazada. Para que nadie en su tribu se percatara de su falta, la joven escapó hacia lo más profundo de las montañas, y cuando nació su hijo, lo ahogó en un río. Al ver el crimen, Dios la habló desde lo alto y la maldijo: "Ese pecado te pesa y te pesará hasta la eternidad, y desde ahora llorarás para pagar tu culpa". La Tepesa quedó transformada así en un ser espantoso que, al igual que la Tulivieja, anda vagando por los ríos y quebradas llorando, arrepentida de su pecado. Uruguay En Uruguay la leyenda de la Llorona es muy popular. Corren numerosas versiones, como éstas: La Llorona del Parque Rivera Una tarde de otoño, hace muchos años, una joven mujer decidió salir a pasear por el Parque Rivera. Aunque soplaba un viento frío y cortante que hacía gemir a los árboles y sumía al parque en la más absoluta soledad, la chica, madre soltera a punto de casarse, salió a dar un paseo con su bebé y se aventuró por el parque, por entonces más agreste que ahora y embarrado por las recientes lluvias. Se la vio bordear el lago con su niño, mientras el viento arreciaba con fuerza, hasta desaparecer de la vista. La futura novia no regresó. Al día siguiente hallaron su cuerpo inerte en el lago del parque, sin rastros del paradero del pequeño. Cuenta la historia que desde entonces, en las noches brumosas y tristes del otoño, puede verse a una joven vestida de novia en los alrededores del lago. Camina sola y llora desconsoladamente, mientras clama por un bebé que perdió hace mucho tiempo. La Llorona y los ladrones Hace mucho tiempo, en los inicios del mismo Parque Rivera, vivía una pareja en una casa contigua al lugar. Un miércoles 9, mientras la pareja se hallaba fuera, unos ladrones irrumpieron en la casa. El esposo llegó antes de que terminaran su faena y los sorprendió in fraganti: desesperados, los delincuentes le quitaron la vida con un cuchillo. Cuando intentaban esconder el cuerpo, sintieron ruido: era la mujer, que, vestida de blanco, llegaba a la casa. Se escondieron detrás de una puerta y observaron cómo la joven, aterrada, descubría el cuerpo de su marido. Mientras la mujer lloraba desconsoladamente sobre él, los ladrones, decididos a todo, llegaron por detrás y la mataron de igual manera. Para ocultar las huellas, los delincuentes arrojaron los dos cuerpos a la laguna del parque. Desde entonces, los vecinos de la zona comentan que el día 9 de cada mes se oyen extraños llantos y quejidos que provienen de la laguna, en el lugar donde los cuerpos de los infortunados amantes fueron arrojados. La bufanda de la Llorona Un hombre fue a un boliche y se encontró con una hermosa mujer. Estuvieron juntos y él decidió llevarla a su casa. Como ella tenía mucho frío, él le prestó su bufanda. Al otro día, cuando él fue a buscar su bufanda, al tocar la puerta salió una señora mayor. Le preguntó qué quería y él dijo que venía a ver a la chica. La mujer, llorando, dijo que su hija había muerto hace 20 años a orillas de un río y que su cuerpo enterrado se encontraba en el Cementerio del Norte. Rápidamente él fue allí y buscó la tumba de la joven. Encontró la bufanda enroscada en la cruz. Preguntó por todos lados si conocían a la chica y todos decían que era la Llorona. Quiso saber por qué la llamaban así y averiguó que la chica se suicidó al ver a su esposo muerto en el río y desde entonces se escuchan día a día en su tumba fuertes llantos. Venezuela En Venezuela también se conoce la leyenda de la Llorona, que circula en prosa y en forma de corrido (canción narrativa). La Sayona es otro personaje similar, pero sólo se aparece a los hombres parranderos, que gustan de estar de fiesta en fiesta. Cuenta la leyenda que la Llorona es el alma en pena de una mujer muy jovencita que tuvo amores con un soldado. De esos amores quedó embarazada de una niña, a la cual dio a luz. El soldado la abandonó y ella, como no tenía idea de cómo criar a un infante, desesperada por el llanto de la niña, la mató con sus propias manos. Cuando la joven vio lo que había hecho, comenzó a llorar y a gritar fuertemente, lo que atrajo a los vecinos y familiares. Al ver lo sucedido, la maldijeron. Ella salió corriendo hacia el llano y se convirtió en espanto. Siempre está llorando, y cuando entra a los poblados dicen que llama a su hija. Se sabe que roba niños que están solos, ya sea en sus casas o en las orillas de ríos o quebradas. Por lo general, se la oye llorar en tiempos de Semana Santa. Según otras versiones, la Llorona fue una muchacha joven que vivía en un pequeño pueblo de los llanos venezolanos. Esta muchacha cada vez que daba a luz a un hijo lo mataba sin piedad. Le confesó todo al sacerdote que vivía en su pueblo, añadiendo que no sentía ningún remordimiento por lo que había hecho. El cura notó que estaba embarazada de nuevo y le dijo a la muchacha que cuando tuviera a su hijo le diera de mamar antes de matarlo, y así lo hizo; tras darle leche materna lo mató, pero se activó su instinto maternal, haciéndole sentir una gran culpabilidad. Desde entonces, vaga por los campos llorando de dolor, buscando a sus hijos y asustando a todo el que se le atraviesa en su camino. Se la representa como una mujer joven, con una larga cabellera morena y la piel blanca. Lleva una bata blanca larga y encima otra bata de color negra con capucha, y suele portar un bebé en los brazos. Llora y grita diciendo "¡Mi hijo, mi hijo!". A veces, las madres castigan y asustan a sus hijos diciéndoles que si las desobedecen, la Llorona vendrá a buscarlos y asustarlos por las noches. La diferencia entre la Llorona y la Sayona es que esta última normalmente solo se viste de blanco, tiene ojos rojos y colmillos que parecen de león. Asusta, mata o vuelve locos a los hombres que son o fueron infieles, no a todas las personas o niños, como hace la Llorona. Su presencia y representación en la cultura contemporánea En la televisión La presencia de la Llorona, o mejor dicho, de una mujer sonámbula a la que confunden con el espectro es común en los programas de televisión de Roberto Gómez Bolaños, Chespirito. Así, en los cortos del Chavo del Ocho es común que el Chavo, Quico, la Popis o la Chilindrina confundan a Doña Florinda o a Doña Cleotilde, sonámbulas, con la protagonista de la más famosa leyenda de su país. En los cortos de Los Caquitos sucede lo mismo con el personaje de Doña Nachita. También en Los Chifladitos, Lucas Tañeda y Chaparrón Bonaparte confundieron una vez a la bella vecina Florinda Meza, que andaba sonámbula, con la Llorona. En Costa Rica, con motivo de la instauración del 31 de octubre como el Día de las Mascaradas, la compañía de televisión de Costa Rica presentó una mini-serie con las leyendas más conocidas de esa nación, donde se incluyó, por supuesto, a la Llorona. En Venezuela, el canal Rctv produjo dos historias de Humberto Kico Olivieri, acerca de La Llorona y La Sayona. Con toques de humor negro, relataban las aventuras de dos camioneros enamoradizos y parranderos que contactaban con los dos personajes de la leyenda, dos hermosas y misteriosas mujeres, al tiempo que se veían involucrados, sin saberlo, en una trama de tráfico de drogas. Las dos versiones planteaban los enfrentamientos entre la religión cristiana y una absurda religión popular, cuyo personaje central era una entidad alucinante, un tal Chalu, al que un brujo borracho invocaba para acrecentar su popularidad entre los lugareños frente a la del cura del pueblo. En Estados Unidos, en el episodio piloto de la exitosa serie de televisión Sobrenatural de WB Network, los hermanos Winchester se enfrentan a "La Llorona". Durante el episodio comentan que en muchos países existe el mismo personaje, con una historia parecida: "Una mujer que llora y grita, por haber matado a sus hijos". En el cine Hay numerosas películas inspiradas en el personaje. Entre ellas, las siguientes: * La Llorona (1933) * La herencia de la Llorona (1947) * La Llorona (1960) * La maldición de la Llorona (1961), titulada en inglés The Curse of the Crying Woman * La venganza de la Llorona (1974), también llamada El luchador, el pugilista y el fantasma * La Llorona (2004) * Kilómetro 31 (2005) * Haunted from Within (2005) * The Wailer (2006) y su secuela The Wailer 2 (2007) * J-ok'el (2007) * The Cry (2007) El filme Kilómetro 31 de Rigoberto Castañeda ofrece una versión moderna de la leyenda de la Llorona. Según la película, la Llorona era "una joven de belleza imponente", que vivía en un pueblo cercano a la Ciudad de México. Un militar español la enamoró, y con ella procreó los hijos que su esposa (al parecer peninsular, como él) no podía darle; la muchacha no lo sabía, y cuando se enteró, llena de despecho se lanzó al Río Mixcoac junto con su hijo. Se ahogaron ahí mismo, y ahí quedó el cuerpo de la madre. El cuerpo del niño, en cambio, fue arrastrado por el río hasta llegar a "Desierto de los Leones", donde aún aparece, causando accidentes a mujeres jóvenes, buscando a su madre. Ésta también lo busca, por eso grita por las noches "¿Dónde está mi hijo?", acompañado de muchas mujeres que también han sido catalogadas como Lloronas, principalmente madres ahogadas (por ejemplo, la madre de las protagonistas de la película, que se ahogó en una bañera) En la música Véase La Llorona (música) En la música folklórica del estado de Oaxaca hay una canción llamada "La Llorona". En la letra, que varía de intérprete a intérprete y de región a región, predominan las referencias a la melancolía y el amor, temas característicos de la leyenda. Artistas y grupos musicales como Joan Baez, Eugenia León, Chavela Vargas, Lila Downs, Banda Bostik, Susana Harp, Voodoo Glow Skulls y Caifanes han cantado a la Llorona. La cantante mexicano-canadiense Lhasa de Sela grabó en 1998 un disco de música mexicana llamado La Llorona. El grupo español Mägo de Oz incluyó una melodía instrumental llamada "La leyenda de la Llorona" en su álbum Gaia. El cantante estadounidense "Beirut" escribe una canción en su honor titulada "La Llorona" en su álbum "The Marche of the Zapotec" (La Marcha del Zapoteca) Bibliografía específica de México * Álvarez, Rogelio (1998). Leyendas mexicanas. España: Everest. * Appendini, Guadalupe (1999). Leyendas de provincia. México: Porrúa. Col. Sepan Cuantos 661. * Caballero, María del Socorro (1984). Narraciones tradicionales del Estado de México. México: Edición de autor. * Caso, Alfonso (1983). El pueblo del sol. México: FCE-SEP. Lecturas Mexicanas 10. * Olavarrieta, Marcela (1990). Magia en los tuxtlas, Veracruz. México: INI/CNCA. Col. Presencias. * Trejo, Marcia (2004). Guía de seres fantásticos del México Prehispánico. México: Vila. ISBN 968-5414-24-6 * Trejo, Marcia (2009). Fantasmario mexicano. México: Trillas. ISBN 978-17-0069-8 * Valle Arizpe, Artemio (1978). Historia, tradiciones y leyendas de calles de México. México: Diana. * Varios autores (1991). Una tradición de mi pueblo. Relatos guanajuatenses. México: SECYR-Gobierno del Estado de Guanajuato-El Nacional de Guanajuato. * Weitlaner, Roberto (1977). Relatos, Mitos y Leyendas de la Chinantla. México: Instituto Nacional Indigenista. Serie antropología social. Véase también * México ** Leyendas de la Ciudad de México. ** La Malinche ** Xtabay * Chile ** Mitología chilena ** Mitología chilota ** Mitología mapuche * Costa Rica ** Cadejos ** Cegua ** Leyendas costarricenses * El Salvador ** Cipitío ** Siguanaba ** Justo Juez de la noche * Enlaces en común ** Fantasma ** Leyenda ** Demonio Enlaces externos * La Maldición de la Llorona, página en la que se describen las películas sobre la Llorona. * J-ok'el: La Leyenda de la Llorona, sitio oficial de la última cinta basada en el mito. * "Leyendas de Guatemala", Revista Electrónica dedicada a las tradiciones orales guatemaltecas. Llorona